<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Dangers of Loving a Prisoner by GovernorKristique</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601316">The Dangers of Loving a Prisoner</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique'>GovernorKristique</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acquiescence [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wentworth (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Betrayal, F/F, Forbidden Love, Gentle Sex, Heartache, Lesbian Sex, Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28601316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GovernorKristique/pseuds/GovernorKristique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jodie Spiteri has been arrested and taken to Wentworth. Joan feels awful, even moreso since she can only do so much to keep her away from Vera.<br/>Joan is afraid to love a prisoner once again. Can their love survive the oppressive walls of Wentworth Correctional Centre?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joan Ferguson/Jodie Spiteri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Acquiescence [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2050788</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsYukari/gifts">MsYukari</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm trash at tags and summaries, so...enjoy!</p><p>Thanks for the love and support MsYukari! &lt;3 This one's for you :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joan waited anxiously for the brawler to arrive. She tried to ignore the pounding in her chest and the sweat pooling in her palms as she heard the gates opening. She was exhausted, having not slept at all the night before, and it felt like her day had been moving in slow motion. She’d run through every possible scenario for what she would say to Jodie when she could get her alone, but nothing seemed right. An apology wasn’t enough. An explanation would surely fail since she couldn’t even explain her conflicted feelings to herself. Scolding the girl for getting caught buying drugs wasn’t the right answer. All she could think to do was assign Vera with enough paperwork to keep her occupied and away from Jodie as she arrived. But even that was a temporary solution to a much bigger problem. If Joan was right, and Jodie had seen the two of them together, it was only a matter of time before it blew up in her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan’s breath hitched as the brawler pulled up. “You alright Governor?” Mr. Jackson asked. “Yes, thank you,” she replied coldly. She crossed her arms and stood up straighter as the new prisoners exited the vehicle. A former inmate stepped out of the car first. “Ms. Armstrong,” Will greeted her with a nod. “Back already?” Joan tutted. The reoffender looked down and grumbled as the guard escorted her into the prison. Jodie followed, and it took every ounce of Joan’s self control not to comfort the shaking girl. She looked absolutely terrified, and Joan could tell that Jodie was struggling with the handcuffs, itching to have access to her forearms. It was heartbreaking. “And you must be Jodie Spiteri. I’m Mr. Jackson, and this is the Governor, Ms. Ferguson,” he said kindly. Joan’s lip twitched as she channeled her focus into keeping a neutral face. “Hello Ms. Spiteri,” she managed, unable to make eye contact. Jodie looked crestfallen as her lover refused to acknowledge her. Joan didn’t look like herself. There was a harshness to her features, and a cold indifference to her body language that Jodie wasn’t expecting. Somehow, she looked taller and paler as well. “Hi Governor,” Jodie said sadly as she looked down. Joan swallowed the lump forming in her throat and turned to follow Jodie and the guard, leading her to the strip search room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can have a seat Jodie, I’ll need to call for another female officer before Ms. Ferguson can begin the strip search,” Mr. Jackson said apologetically. Jodie nervously sat down in the plastic chair and began picking at her fingernails. Joan furrowed her brow, “where’s Ms. Miles? She was supposed to be stationed here,” she said. “I’m on it. Sierra four to sierra five, we need your assistance in the strip search room” Mr. Jackson spoke into his radio. Nothing. “Let me try Ms. Murphy. I know she’s not been trained in strip searches yet, but at least she can be here for accountability,” Will offered. “Yes Mr. Jackson, I am aware of the protocol,” Joan snapped. Will called for Ms. Murphy without any luck. “Sorry Governor, you know those two. Can never reach ‘em when you need ‘em,” he chuckled. “Well Mr. Jackson, thank you for your </span>
  <em>
    <span>valiant</span>
  </em>
  <span> efforts but I am more than capable of conducting the search myself,” Joan said as she waved Mr. Jackson away. Will hesitated, and then sighed with relief as Vera turned the corner. “Governor, I heard you need assistance searching one of the new prisoners?” she smiled. Mr. Jackson nodded politely and left to supervise the exercise yard. Jodie’s eyes widened as she recognized the deputy governor, her blood boiling in anger. She sank her fingernails into her palms as she tried to steady her breathing. Joan’s chest tightened as she pursed her lips. “Vera, I really need you to get those files done as soon as possible. I’ll handle this, and you get back to my office. That’s an order,” she replied. Vera reached to close the strip search room door to ensure she could talk to Joan out of earshot of the new prisoner. “Joan, you know that Channing is campaigning against you. We can’t have any breach of protocol, no matter how small. I will get those files done before lunch, I promise. Let me help you here,” she whispered. Joan’s nostrils flared and she grit her teeth as she ran out of options. “Fine. Let’s make this quick, hmm?” she opened the door and closed it behind herself and Vera. “Hi Jodie, I’m Ms. Bennett. I know this is your first time in prison, so I promise we’ll make this as quick and painless as possible,” she smiled kindly. Jodie stood up and swallowed her anger. She watched as the Governor and her deputy pulled blue latex gloves onto their hands. Joan’s heart sank as she registered the hurt and anger in Jodie’s eyes. There was no doubt anymore that Jodie had seen her with Vera outside the bar the other night. Jodie stared accusingly into Joan’s eyes as she pulled her hoodie over her head. She stepped out of her shoes, kicking them aside with a little too much force. She pulled off her undershirt, and Joan’s breath caught as her eyes swept over the new scratch marks on Jodie’s arms. Jodie took off her bra and underwear, and arrested Joan’s gaze. “I’ll need some help with my necklace,” she asserted. “Sierra five to sierra three,” Ms. Miles’ voice blared through the radio. Vera put down the garments that she was searching to respond to the call. Jodie lifted her hair and Joan unclasped the beautiful necklace she had purchased for her birthday. Seeing that Vera was otherwise engaged, she leaned into Jodie’s ear. “I am so sorry about this my darling,” she whispered as quietly as possible. Jodie huffed in response and stepped away, her eyes welling with tears. A deep sadness clutched Joan’s heart as she examined the bruises she had left on Jodie’s skin in the throes of passion mere days ago. “Well, get on with it then,” Jodie demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan couldn’t bring herself to see or talk to Jodie during the first few weeks of her time at Wentworth. She carefully edited the roster to keep Vera away from her young lover, and answered every one of Lisa’s calls to assure her that her daughter was safe. Eventually, Jodie began to request meetings with the Governor. Joan anxiously declined each of them, and fed her officers every excuse she could think of to justify why she was unable to meet Jodie. Fictional meetings with the board, mountains of paperwork, important phone calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>About a month after Jodie’s arrival, Joan found a neatly folded note on her desk. She cocked her eyebrow in apprehension as she carefully unfolded the note. Her breath hitched as she recognized her sweet girl’s dainty handwriting: “</span>
  <em>
    <span>I miss you. Come see me in the slot. Tonight</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” it read. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jodie’s not in the slot...</span>
  </em>
  <span>Joan thought as she entered Jodie’s name into the computer database. After trying to figure out who could have left the note on her desk, she huffed in frustration when she heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” she called impatiently. “Sorry to disturb you governor, but Jodie Spiteri’s been slotted for attacking an officer,” Mr. Jackson said gently. Joan’s eyes widened in surprise, “which officer?” she inquired, already knowing the answer. “Vera. Jodie had a shiv, went for her arm. She’s getting stitched up in medical right now, but she’ll be alright” he explained. “Thank you Mr. Jackson,” Joan replied as she tapped two fingers on her forehead. She sat for a long while, thinking about what to do. She looked up and Ivan stood in front of her desk, staring. He shook his head in disapproval. Joan closed her eyes tightly and shook her head, willing him to disappear. When she opened them, her father was gone. Joan adjusted a pencil on her desk that had edged out of place, straightened her tie, and made her way to the medical unit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joan entered the medical room and saw Nurse Atkins putting a few items away. Vera sat on the bed, staring at her arm. “Nurse Atkins, could you give us a moment?” Joan asked sternly. Nurse Atkins nodded and left with the washing buggy to bring the contaminated items to the laundry. “Are you alright my dear?” Joan asked softly as she sat down next to Vera’s bed. She put a hand on her knee and caressed her skin gently. “A little shaken, but I’ll be fine,” Vera said as she mustered a tiny smile. “I’m so sorry she did this to you. What happened?” Joan whispered. Vera sighed and put her hand over Joan’s. “I went to the yard to collect her for a random drug test. Franky kicked up a fuss about it, but Jodie seemed fine until we made it to the stairwell. She refused to follow me, yelling and screaming profanities. She started crying and kept repeating that she was worthless over and over again, and when I tried to comfort her she lunged for my arm”. Joan gently grasped Vera’s hand and rotated her wrist to examine the damage to her forearm. Joan winced as images of Jodie’s bleeding arms seared into her mind. “I’m sorry Vera. She’s in the slot now, and she will be kept there for the foreseeable future. When she is released, you are not to have contact with her. She’s clearly out of control for whatever reason, and I will not put you in danger. Not again,” she looked down apologetically. Vera offered a small smile as she gathered her jacket and belt from beside her. “Take the day off Vera. Go home and rest,” Joan said kindly as she squeezed her hand. Nurse Atkins knocked softly at the door before opening it. “Right. Thanks Governor,” Vera nodded and left to collect her belongings from the staff room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan waited out the rest of the evening until it was quiet enough to visit Jodie in her cell. She still had no idea what she was going to say to her young lover, but she knew she couldn’t avoid her any longer. As she made her way through the corridors towards the slot, she counted in Russian under her breath, hoping to calm herself down enough to face Jodie. She stood in the corridor of the slot for a few minutes, her heart slowly breaking as she remembered Jianna. The heartache of loving a prisoner had nearly killed Joan, and she hated herself for what she did to Kelly Bryant to keep her affections for Jianna a secret. She missed Jodie, but she was afraid of putting her in danger. Loving Jodie was the most dangerous thing she could possibly do. The prisoners had begun to spread rumours about the Governor and Deputy Governor’s relationship, and Vera’s capture and attack during the riot was evidence of how ruthless the women would be to get under Ms. Ferguson’s skin. Joan closed her eyes and placed her fingers on her forehead once more as she tried to craft what to say to Jodie. She jumped slightly as she felt a soft presence tighten around her hand, lowering it from her face. She opened her eyes and her breath hitched as her mother took both of her hands in her own. Joan stared into her mother’s kind eyes as her stomach turned in knots. Her mother placed both of her hands on Joan’s cheeks, and guided her head down, planting a soft kiss on Joan’s forehead. She stared into Joan and shook her head softly as she gently caressed the spot on her forehead where Joan had been tapping her fingers. She gingerly lifted Joan’s right hand and guided it to her chest, resting it softly over her heart. “I have to be smart about this mum...I can’t put her at risk. I failed Jianna. I’ve failed Vera. I couldn’t bear it if something happened to Jodie,” Joan whispered as tears welled in her eyes. Joan’s mother wiped a tear away and lifted Joan’s chin to meet her gaze. Joan felt a small wash of calm cascade over her body as one of her mother’s beautiful lullabies came to mind. A pang of sadness struck her heart as she realized that all she could remember of her mother’s voice was the soft singing she treated little Joanie to every night before bed when she was a child. “I wish you could speak to me. I love you mum,” Joan whispered. Her mother smiled sweetly and kissed her on the cheek. She gave Joan a gentle push towards Jodie’s cell, and when Joan turned to say goodbye, she was already gone. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>NOTE: This chapter happens after my first work in this series, “Jodie shouldn’t be wearing teal”, and the story continues from there :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joan had visited Jodie in her cell every night in the slot for the past few days. She was starting to feel at ease with her again as they fell back into a comfortable, albeit secret, dynamic. A fire burned in Joan’s core for Jodie as the girl provoked her and insisted Joan satiate her masochistic desires. Jodie’s body was covered in sweet markings from Joan’s hand. Joan’s cunt throbbed every time she thought about the bite marks and bruises she had left on Jodie’s hips as she snarled into the young girl’s ear, forcing her to repeat that she belonged to Joan. As much as Joan was thankful to have her sweet angel back, they hadn’t talked about Jodie’s arrest, or her attack on Vera. As much as Joan wanted to avoid it, she knew they would have to discuss it eventually. Little did Joan know, Jodie returned to her cell every evening and cried herself to sleep. She loved the older woman, but she was still hurt. She wanted to yell and scream at Joan, hit her even.  Anything to release her sadness and make the raven-haired woman feel how hurt she was. But she couldn’t. The moment she saw those dark eyes, or heard her soothing voice, all she wanted was to lose herself in Joan’s passionate kisses, find comfort in her strong but tender embraces, or endure the precious pain inflicted by her elegant hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Governor Ferguson entered the slot, slipping Linda a fifty. “Make yourself scarce,” she said in a low voice. Linda smirked and pocketed the cash, “yes Governor,” she agreed as she left. Joan unlocked Jodie’s cell and caught her pressing her fingernails down into her arm as she sat in the corner on the floor. Joan quickly slammed the door behind her and knelt down to grab Jodie’s wrists. “Stop,” she whispered, gently caressing her palms. Jodie’s eyes welled with tears as the Governor leaned back against the cement wall and pulled Jodie close so that she was sitting between her legs. “What if someone sees?” Jodie whispered as she looked up at the security camera. “Shh my darling, we’re safe. The camera’s off and Ms. Miles won’t be back until I summon her,” Joan coaxed. Joan wrapped her arms around Jodie, rocking her slowly back and forth as she kissed Jodie’s cheek. She swallowed her sadness as her crimson lips became wet with Jodie’s tears. “Can you at least tell me why?” Jodie whispered as tears streamed down her face. “Was I not enough for you?” she stammered. Joan’s chest heaved as she tightened her grasp. “You’re everything to me Jodie. I...I don’t know how to explain. I care for Vera, but I love you Jodie. I betrayed you, and I’m unworthy of your affections…” Joan said sadly as she rested her cheek on the top of Jodie’s head. “I couldn’t see a future for us. Or for myself. I love you so much that it scares me,” she whispered as she blinked back tears of her own. Jodie chuckled sarcastically as she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand. “Nothing scares you,” she replied. Joan lightly ran her hands down Jodie’s arms and laced her fingers through hers. “You do,” she whispered. Jodie rested her head back against Joan’s chest and allowed the older woman to gently stroke her hair. Joan took a deep breath as she tried to put words to thoughts she’d previously rendered unspeakable. “One day, you will leave me Jodie. And you should. You’ll find someone you can be with, and have a long and beautiful life with them. I tried to keep you to myself, and that was incredibly selfish of me. I never should have scared Vicky away. That was cruel. And I shouldn’t have lied to you about Vera,” Joan sighed as she felt Jodie’s body clench in anger. “Vera is a kind woman Jodie. She doesn’t know me as well as you do, but very few women would accept even the few parts of myself that I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> shared with her. I couldn’t expect you to fully commit yourself to me. That wouldn’t have been fair. So Vera and I…” Joan trailed off, unsure of what to say. Jodie thrashed her shoulders, shrugging away from Joan’s embrace. “I wouldn’t have left you Joan! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I asked</span>
  </em>
  <span> you to run away with me. Many times! Why can’t you believe me when I tell you I</span>
  <em>
    <span> love</span>
  </em>
  <span> you?!” Jodie sobbed. Jodie got up and laid down in the small bed, holding the pillow over her face to quiet her crying. Joan blinked as she let the tears collecting in her eyes fall. “It’s not that I didn’t believe you Jodie...I just...couldn’t believe anyone could love the monster I’ve become,” Joan whispered as she wiped the tears from her eyes. Jodie tossed the pillow aside and took a few deep breaths before she spoke. “How can you say that to me Joan? You told me about every horrific thing you’ve done, and I still stayed. I would have dropped everything for you. I would have fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>married</span>
  </em>
  <span> you had you asked me to” she choked as she trembled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan’s chest tightened as she absorbed everything Jodie had just said. She slowly made her way to the bed and sat down next to her sweet angel. She gently caressed Jodie’s cheek as she closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. Jodie looked up at her, her eyes shimmering with worry. “Is that...something you want?” Joan asked hesitantly. Jodie sat up and gazed into onyx eyes that swam with both hope and fear. “I just want to be with you Joan. I don’t care where, or how. I love you. Unconditionally,” Jodie affirmed as she held Joan’s hands. Joan pulled the darling girl close and kissed the top of her head. “I love you too Jodie. It’s always been you...” her bottom lip quivered as she lifted Jodie’s chin and pulled her into a gentle kiss. “Will you wait for me?” Jodie asked with pleading eyes as Joan admired her captivating beauty. “I don’t know if I can…” Joan sighed. Jodie’s face fell for a moment before Joan continued, “with the government’s new efforts to crack down on drug trafficking, I’m afraid your sentence will likely be much longer than either of us anticipated. You...will also likely have an assault charge added to your sentence for attacking Vera. I will do as much as I can to have you exonerated, or reduce your sentence, but quite frankly I’m certain Channing is trying to have me sacked. My word might not count for much. Bea Smith is trying to take me down, and I think she might be working with Mr. Jackson to do it,” she flared her nostrils in anger. She took a breath and spoke quietly, “but I can’t bear to watch you waste away in here Jodie. This place is poison. It changes people,” Joan sighed. Jodie nodded slowly as she tried to figure out what all of this meant for them. “So, what are you saying Joan?” she asked cautiously. Joan placed a hand on Jodie’s thigh. “I’ll need some time, and we’ll have to be smart about this. I’ll need you to do exactly as I say if we’re going to pull this off,” she continued. Jodie cocked her head to the side and opened her mouth to respond. She hesitated and closed it, searching Joan’s eyes. Joan turned to look at her young lover and tucked a strand of brunette hair behind her ear. Joan sighed and clasped both of Jodie’s hands in her own.  “I’m breaking you out of here Jodie,” she whispered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jodie stared at the older woman in shock, searching for the right words to say. “Wh-how? You could get caught, it’s risky. Are you...sure about this?” she inquired as her heart swelled with hope. Joan gently pressed her lips to Jodie’s and then gazed into her eyes. “Yes my darling. I want to be with you for as long as you’ll love me, and I won’t let this place swallow you up like it has so many others,” she whispered. Jodie smiled and stood up, excitedly pulling Joan up as well. Joan stood and welcomed the girl’s embrace. “I will love you forever Joan,” Jodie whispered sweetly as she pulled away. Unable to wipe the smile off her face, she gazed into Joan’s eyes with a knowing look as she began to kneel down on one knee. “Stop,” Joan insisted with a chuckle at the endearing girl’s enthusiasm. Her hands trembled and her heart pounded in her chest, feelings of both joy and shock coursing through her veins. “Don’t make any rash propositions Jodie. And not like this. My darling you deserve so much better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she grabbed Jodie’s wrist and pulled her into a nearly suffocating hug. “Joan?” Jodie croaked. “Yes my love,” Joan whispered, her eyes closed as she enjoyed the sweet serenity of the moment. “I can’t breathe,” Jodie heaved as she wriggled away. Joan burst out laughing and shook her head. It was the first time she’d laughed in ages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She put her hands on Jodie’s shoulders and gazed into her mesmerizing eyes. “Leave this with me. I will put together a plan, and start making arrangements. It won’t be easy, but if this is going to work, we’re both going to have to do some difficult things,” Joan trailed. Jodie looked at her expectantly with a raised eyebrow as Joan took a deep breath. “I’m going to sever things with Ms. Bennett, but I’ll need to be strategic. That might take some time...is that something you can live with?” Joan asked quietly. Jodie pursed her lips and nodded. “I’m obviously not thrilled about it, but if waiting brings us closer to getting out of here, then yes. I can live with that. Just...keep her away from me at least,” Jodie replied. “Of course Jodie,” Joan said softly. She hesitated before continuing. “In the meantime...I need something from you.,” she said quietly. Jodie nodded, “anything Joan. What do you need me to do?” she asked cautiously. Joan sighed and continued, “I hate to ask you to do this but I don’t see another way. I need you to cut Bea Smith,” Jodie opened her mouth, ready to protest. “I’m not asking you to kill her Jodie. But she’s gunning for me, and I need her taken out for a spell while I organize our escape. She needs to fall from her pedestal, and the other women need to see her weakened. If she and Mr. Jackson succeed in their attempts to destroy my career, then all will be lost for us,” Joan whispered. Jodie sighed. She looked down at her shoes, took another breath, and looked up to meet the raven-haired woman’s gaze. “When do you need me to do it?” she asked. Joan sighed in relief and kissed the girl’s forehead. “When you return to general, but I’m not exactly sure yet my dear. It’ll have to be somewhere crowded. Make it look like Franky did it, those two have been in a power struggle lately and it’ll take the heat off of you. When the time is right, I’ll hide a shiv under your pillow,” Joan spoke erratically. “I can do that,” Jodie replied uncomfortably. Joan kissed her gently and held her hands. “I must go now my darling. I’m due to facilitate the guards’ shift change,” she whispered and turned to leave. She was met with Linda’s gobsmacked face staring through the window of Jodie’s cell. Joan huffed and closed the door, locking it behind her. She grabbed Linda’s bicep and guided her down the corridor, “let’s take a walk Ms. Miles,” she rasped under her breath. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one's for the kinky among us ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>All was going according to plan. Joan had procured two passports with new identities for Jodie and herself, and Linda gladly accepted a five figure deposit into her gambling fund in exchange for her silence and future assistance. Joan was keeping a close eye on her officers as well as Bea Smith and her crew, and Vera, ever the loyal deputy, was keeping her informed on any peculiar goings-on. Nils Jesper agreed to transport Joan and Jodie to a private plane with an unregistered vehicle, and her lawyer was busy making arrangements for her finances. Before too long, the lovers would be free of Wentworth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Joan turned the corner into the slot, giving Linda a nod to dismiss her for the next few hours. After awkwardly detaching her baton from her belt and passing it to Joan, Linda sheepishly left, refusing to make eye contact with Joan as her cheeks turned red. Joan smirked at the blonde woman’s inability to hide her shameful curiosity. She rapped her fingernails against the handle before she quietly unlocked Jodie’s door. The young girl was sound asleep, curled up on her side. Joan removed her jacket and shoes, and released her jet black tresses from the confines of her bun. She lifted the covers and slid in bed next to Jodie. The small woman looked so peaceful that she almost felt guilty waking her up. She gently pressed her lips to Jodie’s cheek as her angel began to stir. “Hello my darling,” Joan whispered huskily. Jodie smiled sleepily and cupped Joan’s cheek in her hand. “I tried to stay up but I wasn’t sure when you were coming,” she yawned softly. “Shh…” Joan whispered. “That’s alright. We can just stay here for awhile,” she purred as she pressed her lips to Jodie’s. Jodie moaned softly into the kiss, and subtly ran her tongue along Joan’s bottom lip. Joan parted her lips as a shiver ran down her spine, drinking in her delicious girl. Jodie bit Joan’s bottom lip, tugging it gently with her teeth as she grabbed Joan’s hand. “As much as I’d love to stay here and cuddle with you, I have a bit of a problem Governor…” she whispered as she grabbed Joan’s hand and slowly slid it down her torso, past her mound, and into her soaking wet slit. Joan curled her lip in amusement, “naughty girl…” she purred as she pulled her hand away, ready to satiate her craving for the intoxicating taste. Jodie grabbed her wrist firmly, and ran her tongue up and down Joan’s fingers as she gazed into the older woman’s eyes. “Christ Jodie…” Joan drawled as her buxom chest flushed a soft shade of pink. “What can I say Ms. Ferguson? I got a little impatient…” Jodie teased, biting her lip. Joan gripped her chin and forcefully turned Jodie’s head to face her. “Are you telling me that you touched that tight little cunt of yours without my permission?” she whispered huskily. “Yes Mistress,” Jodie taunted. A wicked smile took hold of Joan’s full lips as she contemplated her next move. “On your feet. How many times must I teach you that bad girls are to be punished?” she threatened as she yanked Jodie by the wrist. Jodie felt a jolt to her aching cunt as the Governor pulled on her jacket, shoes, and smooth leather gloves. Jodie noticed something poking out of her jacket pocket. “Did you bring it?” she whispered excitedly. Joan lifted Jodie’s chin with a single finger as she licked her lip. “Yes my dear,” she purred. Jodie reached for the baton, and Joan grabbed her wrist with an impressive grip. “My my, you’re practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>begging</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me to punish you, disobedient whore,” Joan rasped as she slapped Jodie hard across the face. Jodie audibly winced at the pain and raised her hand to her cheek. Joan was taken aback, and gently put her gloved hand over Jodie’s, massaging her cheek. “I’m sorry darling. Too hard?” she whispered. Jodie grinned, “not hard enough Governor,” she retorted as a brilliant shade of red spread across her cheek. Joan inhaled sharply as her clit throbbed. Jodie never ceased to amaze her.  “Excellent. Keep your head down. Let’s go,” she whispered as she quietly unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Franky Doyle was startled awake when she heard a loud clap from a few cells over. She silently got out of bed and crept towards the door, peering out of the small window. Her eyes widened as she watched Governor Ferguson leading a downtrodden Jodie out of the slot with a firm grip on the smaller woman’s shoulder, the young woman’s cheek flushed an angry scarlett colour. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What the fuck...</span>
  </em>
  <span>she wondered angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joan quietly closed the boiler room door and removed the baton and a small lighter from her pocket. She removed her jacket and draped it over a chair before picking up a candle from behind a stack of boxes and lighting it. “How romantic, mood lighting?” Jodie teased. “Not quite…” Joan purred. She made quick work of stripping Jodie down to her knickers, stopping only to sink her teeth into the younger woman’s neck. “Fuck…” Jodie gasped. Joan pressed a gloved finger to her lips and tucked a strand of hair behind Jodie’s ear. “You will speak only when spoken to,” she snarled. Jodie nodded silently with a playful grin as her nipples hardened. Joan slowly extended the collapsible baton to it’s full length and grazed it over Jodie’s chest, torso, and thighs, eliciting a quiet shudder from Jodie’s lips. “Now, as per your request, I will be spanking you with this…” she drawled as she grasped the weapon in her palm, slowly stroking it up and down. “But first, I have something else in mind,” she smirked as she picked up the candle. Jodie watched her curiously as Joan peered down into the wick, and made her way back to her submissive lover. She gingerly guided Jodie’s hand to the candle, and lifted her forefinger. “Touch it,” she whispered. Jodie hesitantly lowered her finger into the deep red wax, and let out a small gasp as it burned her skin. “How did that feel darling?” Joan whispered inquisitively. “Good...I think,” Jodie responded curiously. “I want to pour this over these beautiful breasts of yours Jodie,” Joan purred as she watched attentively for Jodie’s expression, gently grazing her nipples. “Do I have your consent?” she asked. Jodie bit her lip in anticipation for the new sensations to come. Wordlessly, Jodie walked over to the wall and grabbed a small folding chair. She unfolded it and sat down, pulling her hair up into a ponytail and securing it with the hair tie on her wrist. She gazed into Joan’s eyes as she put her hands behind her back and laced her fingers together, raising her perky breasts forward. “Do it,” she asserted. Joan shook her head in adoration of the girl’s willingness to endure, “you truly are remarkable,” she drawled. She gently pressed her lips to Jodie’s before stepping behind the chair. She crouched down and grasped one of Jodie’s breasts in her gloved hand. She drew gentle circles around the crinkling flesh of her nipple. “You must be very quiet my darling,” she whispered as she held the candle above Jodie’s breast. “Yes Mistress,” Jodie whispered as she leaned her head back. “Good girl,” Joan purred. She lifted her breast and slowly drizzled the hot wax over Jodie’s erect nipple. “Mmmm…” Jodie winced as she bit down on her lip, her muscles contracting at the excruciating burn. A rush of wetness surged to her cunt as her skin was awakened to the sweet pain. “Did you like that?” Joan whispered. “Yes Mistress,” Jodie gasped. “Very good,” Joan drawled in approval. She repeated the same motions as before, gently coaxing her nipple to stiffen, lifting her breast, and adorning her olive flesh with the erotic burn of the wax. Joan kissed Jodie’s neck as she placed the candle aside, waiting for more of the wax to melt. “Up,” she commanded. Jodie obediently stood up and waited for Joan’s next instruction. “I wish you could see yourself right now” Joan taunted. “So beautiful, your nipples dripping with hot crimson wax...you are truly astonishing,” she murmured as she retrieved a phone from her pocket. “I want to capture this... may I?” she asked quietly. Jodie hesitated and then nodded. “Just...not my face. Please,” she asserted. “Of course,” Joan purred as she focused the camera. She snapped a quick photo and allowed Jodie the privilege of seeing it. “My gorgeous girl,” Joan whispered as she kissed Jodie deeply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hooked her gloved fingers into Jodie’s knickers and pulled them down, smirking at how cute Jodie looked enthusiastically kicking them off. “On your hands and knees,” she instructed. Jodie smiled, dropped to her knees and rested her palms on the cold concrete of the boiler room floor. “How many times do you request I strike you?” Joan asked playfully. “As many times as I can handle Governor,” Jodie replied mischievously. Joan inhaled deeply and bit her lip. “Such a good little slut you are,” she husked. She flicked the baton open and hit Jodie’s ass with all of her might. She smacked the black tool against her flesh again and again, admiring the redness and bruising that began to form. Jodie’s quiet yelps, gasps, and moans were music to Joan’s ears, and she had a suspicion she would give in to her own desires to fuck the girl raw before Jodie would hit her threshold for what she could handle. The stubborn masochist rarely used a safeword. Joan loved how Jodie challenged her, but her pain tolerance was remarkably high. She glanced down at the candle and smiled mischievously as she delivered the final blow to Jodie’s flushed ass. “That’s enough, for now” Joan mused. “Stay where you are,” she commanded. Jodie nodded and rested her elbows on the floor. Joan picked up the candle and gently grazed her gloved hand over the curve of Jodie’s backside. “I want to pour the remainder of the wax here…” she said softly as she trailed her finger down the length of Jodie’s cheek, “and here…” she murmured as she traced down the other side. “Can you endure it?” she whispered. “Yes Ms. Ferguson...” she muttered softly. “That’s my girl,” Joan purred as she lowered the candle to Jodie’s lower back and watched as the crimson fluid dripped down her sensitive flesh. “Oh…” Jodie quivered as the burning sensation cascaded down her ass, searing her already inflamed skin. “Shh…” Joan whispered softly. “I can’t, it hurts…a lot” Jodie stammered. Joan paused and stood up from her crouching position. “Jodie would you like me to stop?” she asked gently. “No, just...give me something to bite down on,” Jodie replied. Joan smiled to herself as she placed the candle down and removed one of her leather gloves. She balled it up as tightly as she could, knelt down, and firmly pressed it between Jodie’s lips. “Better?” she asked softly. “Mmhmm,” Jodie garbled with a wink. Joan tousled her hair affectionately, picked up the candle and hovered it above Jodie’s ass. “Last one my darling. Are you ready?” she asked. Jodie nodded. “Good girl…” Joan drawled as she tipped the candle, spilling the remainder of the searing wax over Jodie’s backside. “Mmm…” Jodie groaned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment, Joan felt an all-consuming desire to take Jodie right then and there. “On your feet,” she rasped as she kicked her shoes off and unbuckled her belt. She ripped her pants and knickers off as Jodie stood up and pulled the glove out of her mouth. She brazenly pulled it onto her own hand and raised her eyebrow in an excited anticipation as she noticed the harness adorning Joan’s shapely hips. “Well isn’t this a lovely surprise,” she taunted as she reached to touch the silicone length. Joan’s chest heaved as she breathed heavily, desperate to satiate her hunger for the girl. “Shut up,” she growled as she grabbed Jodie’s wrist. She pulled her with such force that Jodie nearly tripped over her own feet. Joan pushed Jodie against the wall, placing her gloved hand in between the concrete and Jodie’s cheek to ensure she didn’t injure her young lover. She gave Jodie’s ass a quick spank as she gripped the base of her cock and eased it into Jodie’s soaking wet entrance. “Oh...,” Jodie moaned as the toy filled her completely. “Is this what you wanted?” Joan rasped as she thrust deeply into Jodie’s core. “Yes,” Jodie moaned. “Yes. It’s all I ever want, it’s all I ever think about,” she stammered as she wrapped her arm around Joan’s neck behind her, pulling her closer and gripping those jet black locks with Joan’s own leather glove. Joan gasped as the toy rubbed against her clit, sinking her teeth into Jodie’s bare shoulder to stifle her moans. Jodie panted as she felt Joan inside of her, fucking her hard and fast. “Oh god…” Jodie quivered. “Ms. Ferguson...I don’t think I...fuck,” she stuttered as she willed herself not to come. Joan slowed her thrusts and gently kissed her neck. “Not yet. I want to see you,” she whispered softly as she eased the cock out. “Turn around,” she instructed gently. Jodie turned and tossed her arms around Joan’s neck as the raven-haired woman crashed her lips into hers, ravenously devouring the younger woman. “Wrap your legs around my waist beautiful girl,” she whispered as she steadied her hand on the small of Jodie’s back. Jodie obeyed and allowed the older woman to suspend her against the wall. Joan pushed the cock back inside of Jodie, eliciting a soft mewl from the girl. Jodie reached down and pressed her gloved hand into Joan’s clit, stroking her carefully as the Russian woman thrust slowly and deeply. “I love you Joan,” Jodie whispered as she took every thrust, getting closer to release. “Oh god Jodie I’m close,” Joan whimpered desperately. “Me too,” Jodie gasped. “Look at me,” Joan panted as she arrested her lover’s gaze. Jodie was ethereal, her soft eyes shimmering with lust as she came, quiet cries escaping her lips. Jodie lost herself in Joan’s dark eyes, taken by the way Joan gazed at her as if she were something sacred. Joan gasped as her voice hitched, releasing small noises of intense pleasure that Jodie rarely heard from the older woman. Her legs buckled and she clumsily set Jodie down. Jodie made quick work of releasing Joan’s hips from the harness and tossed it aside, enveloping her lover in a deep kiss. Joan leaned against the wall and slid down, her chest still heaving as her muscles twitched in the afterglow of her orgasm. She wordlessly grabbed Jodie’s hand, and the sweet girl curled up in her lap, finding sanctuary in Joan’s warm embrace. The two sat together for awhile, wide-eyed and breathless as they savoured the afterglow of intense euphoria. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t wait until we bust out of here,” Jodie whispered. “We can just </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> together…” she trailed. Joan rested her cheek on the top of her head and sighed happily. “Not long now my darling. Where would you like to go, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Angelika</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Joan teased. Jodie furrowed her brow in confusion. “Angelika?” she sat up and looked at Joan. “Your new identity. That’s what I decided to call you my darling,” she gave Jodie a knowing look. “Because it means angelic,” Jodie rolled her eyes and giggled as she shook her head. “That’s right my angel. Do you like it?” Joan replied with a mischievous smile. “If only the women knew how soft you could be,” Jodie teased as she nodded. “And what, pray tell, will I call you?” she asked playfully. “Zara,” she replied softly. “It’s what my mother would have called me had my father not chosen my name himself,” she smiled sadly. “It’s beautiful,” Jodie whispered as she kissed the corner of her mouth. “Now Angelika, where are we going, hmm?” Joan teased as she grasped Jodie’s gloved hand with her own. “Well...I’ve always wanted to see France,” Jodie smiled. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien sur ma cherie</span>
  </em>
  <span>…” Joan whispered as she kissed Jodie’s cheek. Jodie giggled sweetly as she looked at Joan in amazement. “How many languages do you speak?!” she teased. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cinq,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” she replied and helped Jodie stand up. Jodie clapped her hand over her mouth to stifle her burst of laughter as she noticed little wax flakes covering the floor. Joan shook her head in amusement and gracefully peeled the hardened wax off of Jodie’s chest and backside. “I’ll need to sweep this up before we go. Get dressed. And give me back that damn glove, insolent child” she joked as she pulled her pants back on and gathered her illicit items. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Joan quietly closed the door behind her as she visited Jodie for her last night in the slot. She would be released back into general tomorrow, and while the governor knew that they would be fleeing the country shortly, she would miss this time together. Jodie turned over on her side and rubbed her eyes, slowly waking. “Hi,” she whispered sweetly, capturing Joan with an endearing smile. “Hello my angel,” Joan whispered. Jodie began to get up, but Joan lifted a hand. “Stay there sweet girl,” she purred as she abandoned her jacket, shoes, and bun. She put her cell phone on the floor, making sure her alarm was set. She laid next to Jodie, resting her head in her hand as she propped herself up with her elbow. She caressed Jodie’s cheek gently, admiring the way her thick eyelashes slowly eased up and down. She trailed her thumb along the apples of her cheeks, watching a soft pink flush adorn the girl’s face. “I miss just lying with you, like this,” Jodie whispered. She leaned in and softly grazed Joan’s lips with her own, savouring the gentle intimacy she hadn’t enjoyed in far too long. Joan closed her eyes, her alabaster skin tingling at the girl’s gentle touch. She laced her fingers through Jodie’s as the younger woman pressed her lips to Joan’s, cupping the older woman’s cheek in her hand. With a feather light touch, Jodie sweetly trailed her palms over Joan’s neck, and through the long tresses of her hair. Joan caressed the back of Jodie’s other hand, overwhelmed by her loving ministrations. Joan parted her lips, hopeful that Jodie would give her more. The smaller woman obliged, softly running her tongue along Joan’s bottom lip, eliciting a quiet whimper from the governor. Jodie placed a hand on Joan’s hip, gently coaxing her to lie on her back. Jodie laid on top of her; her adoring mouth decorating her lover’s face and throat with sweet pecks. “Oh Jodie…” Joan whispered with a peaceful sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jodie sat up, straddling her hips as she gingerly unbuttoned Joan’s crisp white shirt, tossing it aside. Joan leaned back on her elbows and unhooked her bra, freeing her porcelain breasts to the cool air of the cell. Joan lifted Jodie’s top over her head, pausing to admire the girl’s bare flesh. Jodie left a trail of kisses down Joan’s throat to her breasts, slowly circling a rosy nipple with her tongue. Shivers travelled down Joan’s spine at the delicate touch. Jodie noticed her mistress’ slight quiver and smiled before blowing a slow breath across the hardening bud. “Thank you for letting me love you,” she whispered before giving her attention to the other full mound before her. “My sweet girl...thank you for loving me. All of me,” Joan whispered as her heart swelled with gratitude. The core of her desire responded in kind; a warm pulse began beating as Jodie coaxed her nipple to harden. “Sit up and let me look at you,” Joan whispered. Jodie obeyed, squeezing her thighs to Joan’s hips as she straddled her lover, baring her exposed chest to the raven-haired woman’s adoring gaze. Entranced, Joan gently grasped Jodie’s breasts, drawing small circles around her nipples with her thumbs. Jodie slowly began grinding her hips, her clit tingling at the subtle friction. Joan placed a hand on Jodie’s back and guided her closer, taking her swollen nipple in her mouth and sucking lightly as she tenderly squeezed her other breast. “Mmm…” Jodie sighed. She rocked herself back and forth, melting into the older woman. She gently held the back of Joan’s neck as her breasts tingled in pleasure. She kissed the top of Joan’s head, breathing in the subtle aroma of her rosewater scented conditioner. She tucked her onyx hair behind her ear, her warm breath making Joan quiver. “Let me taste you,” she coaxed. Joan left a final kiss on the girl’s chest, and allowed Jodie to tug her slacks, stockings, and knickers off. Jodie admired the dark mahogany shade of Joan’s toenails as she kissed her ankle and trailed her tongue along Joan’s calf and thigh, teasing the Russian woman as she inched closer and closer to her glistening core. She lightly flicked her tongue at the delicate skin between Joan’s slit and her thigh, eliciting a quiet whimper from the formidable woman. “Why must you tease me so?” Joan whispered helplessly. Jodie grinned sweetly as she planted a kiss on Joan’s mound. “It’s nice seeing you vulnerable like this Joan,” Jodie replied as she eased her tongue into Joan’s slit, slowly licking up and down. “Oh god…” Joan gasped quietly. “Such a pretty pussy…” Jodie murmured, prompting a slight giggle from Joan at the girl’s uncharacteristic choice of words. Jodie flicked her tongue across Joan’s clit; the light and subtle touches driving the older woman mad. Jodie continued teasing the swollen nub as she eased a single finger into her silky entrance. She slowly pumped in and out, grinning mischievously as Joan curled her toes and moaned. She continued like this for what felt like ages. Jodie’s cunt tightened at the older woman’s low whimpers. “Jodie…” Joan whined. “Yes beautiful?” Jodie teased. Joan sat up and hooked a finger underneath Jodie’s chin. “Take them off…I need to taste you” she whispered as she tugged Jodie’s waistband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could, Joan shoved her hand into the younger woman’s panties and caressed her folds, indulging herself in the milky essence. She retracted her hand and swirled her tongue around her fingers, Jodie’s body shivering in desire as she watched. She abandoned the remainder of her clothing and admired the curvaceous woman in her bed. “Joan...I want to sit on your face,” she said shyly. Joan grinned playfully, grabbed her hand and parted her lips as Jodie lowered herself to Joan’s mouth. Jodie lay down across the raven-haired woman’s torso, desperate to return to Joan’s aching core. Despite their difference in height, their bodies fit together well like a hand in a glove. Jodie moaned as Joan grasped her ass, greedily pulling her wet cunt into her desperate mouth. Joan’s whimpers were muffled by the weight of Jodie’s body, desperately pushing down into her lover’s tongue. Jodie eased two fingers into Joan’s entrance as she worked her clit with her mouth. “Surrender to me mistress…” Jodie coaxed as she unleashed a rhythm of gentle kisses and flicks of the tongue bringing Joan closer to unravelling. “Mmm…” Joan let out a guttural moan as Jodie pressed her tongue harder into her clit, circling, teasing, flicking as she fucked her mistress. Joan dug her fingernails into Jodie’s hips as she came, a low scream quieted by Jodie’s flesh. Jodie tossed her leg over the side of the bed, watching Joan’s muscles relax. “Good?” Jodie teased. “Yes,” Joan husked. “I want to try something…” Jodie bit her lip sweetly. Joan arched her eyebrow in curiosity as Jodie gently pushed her knees apart. “Open up for me,” she whispered. Joan spread her thighs further apart as Jodie lowered herself to meet Joan’s soaking pussy. She rolled her hips slowly, moaning softly as her clit touched Joan’s glistening folds. “Oh god Jodie…” Joan whispered. “Mmm…” Jodie whimpered sweetly as her clit throbbed from the pleasurable friction. “Here,” Joan grabbed Jodie’s hip and guided her stance. “A little to the left my dear,” she encouraged. Jodie swayed her hip and bore down, a deep moan escaping her lips as Joan’s cunt massaged her clit. She rocked her hips as they rubbed each other, their bodies intimately intertwined. They moved together as one, mesmerized and mystified. Jodie began to whimper quietly as sweet release took her, her muscles tensing and relaxing as she succumbed to euphoric pleasure. She lost her balance and toppled over, Joan smiling as she caught her. “I love you,” Joan said softly as she wrapped her arm around Jodie, pulling her lover close. Jodie rested her head on Joan’s chest, enjoying the calmness she felt whenever Joan stroked her hair. “I love you </span>
  <em>
    <span>Zara</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Jodie whispered back. Joan chuckled and kissed the top of Jodie’s head. “Not much longer now sweet girl,” she mused as Jodie drifted off to sleep. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>